bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 30
The Party That Was Awesome But Bad It was all set. We were going to have a end-of-the-year party. So Jenny went to get some stuff, like more ballons and music. Greg and Malcolm went to invite some people while I went to get some booze. Greg said I couldn't get some vodka since it would be worse to be caught with vodka than it would with beer, so I had to get some beer. I went to the Rockin' Box to get some beer, problaby some Pisswaiser. I always wanted to try that stuff out since it came out, but I was just too busy hitting the vodka bottle. But now was a good time to try out Pisswaiser for once. I went to Rockin' Box to get some beer. I walked over to the waitress that I see alot. "Hey, do you think I could get some beer here on the go?" I asked her. "Why do you need beer on the go?" she asked. "We're planning a end-of-the-year party and we need some booze just to celebrate", I told her. "Okay, but it ain't going to be cheap", she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We don't give alcohol to customers on the go and we're almost dry of it", she said. "Really?" I asked. "If you give me $1,000 for the booze, you can have it", she said. "Is there a way of getting it without having to pay that much?" I asked. "You know what, since you brought me to the hospital when I was shot up, I own you. You can have as much of the booze as you need", she said. "I promise I won't take more than I need", I told her. "How bout this? You come back here as soon as you're almost out of it", she said. "So we have an agreement?" I asked her. "If you pay what you own. I'm still charging", she said. "Okay, I'll pay for it", I told her. "Good, now get what you need for now", she said. I got the beer and then loaded it into my car. For some reason, I feel like I was tricked or something, but I didn't care because tonight was the party. I left the Rockin' Box and drove to the empty lot. It wasn't always an empty lot. It use to be a motel called "IN-AND-OUT". But the motel was old and vacant. The owner of the motel, some guy I don't know, gave the motel to some construction workers who torn it apart just for some money. According to Jenny, it was torn down during my and Greg's trip in Carcer City, but it looks more like it was torn down earlier like during the summer of last year. It didn't really matter to the citizens of Bullworth whether it was still standing or not. There were rumors that the owner killed people and stored them somewhere in the motel, but no such thing happens around here. Though during the year, some students went missing (some of them found killed) and people were blaming Jimmy Hopkins for it. But in the end, Jimmy cleared his name to the people that said that it was him and it turned out that the Jerry Mendez kid caused all of it and was arrested. But apart from that, things turned out good at the end. I got to the empty lot. I was early but Jenny was there already. "You got the beer Greg asked for?" she asked. "Yeah, I do. But do you know if he likes Pisswaiser?", I said. "It doesn't matter", she said. "Do you got a cooler or something that I could put the beer in?" I asked. "Yeah, it's right here", she said before she pointed to the cooler. I walked over to the cooler and put the beer inside. I was glad she put ice in it so the beer could be cool. Just then, a Greaser that I never saw came to the lot and said to Jenny, "Hi Jenny". "Hey baby", she said before she kissed him. The Greaser then looked at and said, "Were you hitting on my girlfriend?" "No, he's just a friend of my like Greg and Brian", she said. "Okay", he said. He came up to me and said, "Name's Johnny Vincent". "Clayton Mason, but just call me C-Money. I finally get to meet you", I said. "I heard things about you as well", he said. "That's good", I said. He turned to Jenny and said, "Guest what sweet, I'm graduating with you", he said. "That's good", she said before she kissed him. Just then, Greg and Malcolm came and Greg said, "Hi Johnny". "What's this trust-fund turd doing here?" Johnny asked. "Back off, Greaseball", said Malcolm. Johnny then pulled out a swiftblade. Before he could do anything, I got to him and said, "Leave him alone. He's not a problem. Now put the blade down". He put the blade away and I said to both of them, "You two better behave, okay? This is suppose to be a great party and there will not be blood from either a Prep or Greaser". "Fine", they both said. We did nothing else for a while exect for wait for the others to come and celebrate. Five Hours Later, 12 AM The party was doing so well. Almost all of the students were here. There were alot of people here that I never met before as well as all my friends, including Ricky and Jill, who said that they had a date but maybe changed their minds and came to the party. Everyone was having a good time. The only thing I was regretting was the fact that some of the cliques brought illegal drugs with them like weed. What if the cops come and find out about the drugs? I wasn't planning to go behind bars all because someone made a bad decision and brought the stuff here. But hey, that was life and no cop came and crashed the party. Right now, we paid a lookout to you know....lookout. So if there was a cop coming, we would know. Apart from all the bad stuff, I was having a blast. I listened to good music like The Tempest by Pendulum and Let Me In by Hot Hot Heat, drinked Pisswaiser (no one liked it, so someone bought Bud Light to the party) and talked to people I never talked to before. I also hung out with Kendra, who Greg also invited to the party. Around 12:20 AM, I met the two famous students here at Bullworth, Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowaski. I was just minding my busniess and then Jimmy came up and asked, "Hey, is that Pisswaiser?" "Arn't you Jimmy Hopkins?" I asked. "How do you know me?" he asked. "I saw you during your interview with Weazel News when they were covering the story about the school-wide riot last year", I said. "Yeah and I guess you know about Gary Smith?" he asked. "From what you said, yeah", I said. I didn't want to tell him about the trouble Gary caused me during the few months, so I kept it a secret to myself. I also kept it a secret because Gary was caught....again and sent to the Happy Volts Ayslum....again, but this time he's in Cell Block C instead of B that he was in before according to Greg. I heard also that's where they keep their most dangerous patients and the fact that it's falling apart, so it's a perfect place for him. Still, while we were talking, a small kid came up and said to Jimmy, "Best party ever. I'm glad I've been invited". "Arn't you Pete Kowaski, the head boy?", I asked. "I see some people care about me now", he said. "Sorta, but I have heard of you and the things you did", I told him. "Arn't you Clayton Mason?" he asked. "Please call me C-Money", I told him. "I heard about you and I feel sorry for you. You have a bad life", he said. "I know", I said. We then talked for a couple minutes till they decided to do other other. Jimmy went to kiss his girlfriend, Zoe while Pete just drink some Pisswaiser (glad I'm not the only one who drinks that stuff). Around 12:30 AM, Greg and Ricky were really stoned. They must of thought that trying out weed was a good idea to try it out. I know better than to even touch that stuff and there was no way I would try it anyway. If I ever did, Derek would chew my ass off like if he was my dad. But that doesn't mean I couldn't watch Greg and Ricky do stupid stuff from smoking it. What happened to Greg was he dried-humbed Holly on a table. While I was watching, this Jock that I didn't know came to me and asked, "Can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" I asked. "I want you to shake a bottle up and have it explode or whatever all over Greg and that chick", he said. "Okay", I told him. I then got a bottle of Bud Light from the cooler and walked back to the table. I shook the bottle and then opened. The booze jumped out and went all over Greg and Holly. I thought it was funny, so I smiled. He then took a picture of it and asked, "What do you need the picture for anyway?" I asked. "I just want to show a friend the picture when I get home", he said. "Okay", I told him. He then left and I left Greg and Holly to themselves. I then watched Ricky do stuff that was stupid and funny. It was funny watching Ricky do stupid stuff while stoned. First, he took a bottle of Bud Light and poured it all down onto his face, soaking his jacket and shirt. Then he broke the bottle by smacking it on the table and then threw it at a Prep who was talking to Angie (I met her sometime after Jill left the hospital). Next, Ricky then grabbed another bottle of Bud Light and then walked over to Jill. He opened the bottle and then poured it all down Jill's bra. Her whole shirt was soaked, but she didn't complained about it cause she was stoned as well. It was funny as hell. It was a real good party. The music was great exect the part where Angie and Chirsty got the radio to play ''Ready, Aim, Misfire ''by New Years Day. Other than that, everything was great. 1 2/6 Hours Later, 2 AM It was time to rap-up the party. Everyone was so wasted and tired, some of people were laying asleep on the ground. Kendra and I spend the rest of the time at the party talking and making out. When it was time to leave and head back to the school, we both got into my car. "Hey, do you know where Jill is?" asked Kendra. "I think she's spending the night with Ricky. The Greasers usually hang and sleep in the Tentaments. Why do you ask?", I said. "She said she would come with me when we head back to the school", Kendra said. "Should I ask why?" I asked. "We just need to talk about stuff", she said. "That's all?" I asked. "Yeah", she said. I drove the car while Kendra tried to sleep. It wasn't real comfortable for her, but she still tried. We got back to the school a few minutes later. I parked my car and then Kendra and I snuck all the way back to the dorms intersection without getting caught by the prefects. "Do you mind if I sleep in your dorm room tonight? It'll be easier for me not to get caught", said Kendra. "Sure thing", I told her. She followed me to the Boys' Dorm without getting caught. We then entered the dorm and into my dorm room. Kendra took off her shirt, but left her pants and bra. I took off my vest and shirt off, but left my tank-top on. I didn't felt like puting on sweatpants (I usually put on sweatpants when it comes to sleeping), so I just took off my pants and decided to sleep in my briefs. "Where should I sleep?" asked Kendra. "You can sleep in that old bed over there", I told her. "Why is there 3 beds in here if there's only 2 people living in here?" asked Kendra. "We just use to have a friend who lived in here as well, but he left for the army", I told her. She and I then got into our beds. Kendra fell asleep quickly, but I was still awake. It was alittle to hot for me to have the tank-top on, so I just took it off. It was a great party, but I will regret what is going to happen next. Category:Blog posts